


Toys of Fate

by Kira_Akuma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Undertale
Genre: Creating a City-State, Escaping Fate, Family Fluff!, Gen, Head Cannon, Hero of Light, Hydaelyn doesn’t make the best parent, I have NO Beta reader yet..., Im here ta have fun~, Most definitely OCs, Mostly Nice Primals, Null and Void being adorable, Souls are hard to fix..., how is a Dragon better than Life itself?, lots of Dragons!, magic is weird, mourning lost friends, previous Stockholm Syndrome?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Akuma/pseuds/Kira_Akuma
Summary: When two Toys of Fate cross paths, there can be various Consequences. And in some cases, wonderful things will happen! Two such toys, Deviating from their Purpose in life, meet in the worst of places.~~~Error was just trying to make the world better without him. But with two ankle biters, he has a bit of a goal in life. Give these children a better chance than he ever got. He knew he was a lost cause himself...~~~All Null wanted was to live without pain. To have someone love him and have his brother safe from harm. His daddy would MAKE SURE they were safe! What else could he wish for in life?~~~Nothing Hokus Pokus ever did was for herself. She saved people because she didn’t have anything else she could do. She battled Primals because people were afraid of what they did not understand. And she followed what people ordered because she didn’t know what else to do. She deserved to be selfish, even if other people thought she was out of line!~~~With these paths crossing, what how could a person turn a blind eye to the struggles of those defying the fates they were given?





	1. Background and Requests

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*OLD VERSION* Healing What Has Been Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173776) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0///0 I cant believe I posted this so soon... Enjoy anyways~....

This story is set in Eorzea, but has a lot of Elements I contribute to Vana’diel. No offense, but Windurst shall always be my Home. Eorzea has quite a bit of complexity to be desired, like elemental advantages, DAYS OF THE WEEK, Skill complexity, Dual Jobs, and plenty more. I will be using head cannon, a back story of my creation, and my character from Final Fantasy XIV. If you play I’d be delighted to incorporate your characters as well. I’d love Requests, OCs with detailed information, and the ideas of my readers! I thrive on the opinions and ideas of others~  
Now here’s a little background information~  
Drivania is Azys Lla, but with Dragons, the Void Arc, and Eorzeans who want a little change in their lives.~ It is a City-State of OPPORTUNITIES! Heroes tired of being heroes, tradesmen, and Beastmen live here.~ The Clan of Nidhogg resides here with what remains of Midguardsormr’s brood and Ratatoskr’s children. Both under the condition of being able to leave when they Wish, with help migrating. Nidhogg’s brood looks to Hokus Pokus in place of their fallen parental figure.  
They hold a close alliance with the Beastmen tribes (both under Primals and “free”), Primals, Idyllshire, Ishguard, Traveling merchants, Sky Pirates, And Dragon Clan’s. Most are close due to trade agreements, while others are through good relationships between the leaders. The three City-States of Ul’dah, Limsa Lominsa, and Gridania all doubt Hokus Pokus’s capability of leading due to her status as becoming a Primal.  
This is a BIG point too! Hokus Pokus doesn’t want to have Ysayle be incarnated as the soul of Shiva, so she’s taking her place. Changing the crystal shards into an entirely new creation. One born of her soul and the prayers of Eorzeans and Dragons alike.  
She dabbled in the Black Magic arts too deep. So she can’t heal without hurting herself in the process. Her Magical Potential is through the roof though.~  
And the part I incorporated for personal humor… She was kidnapped by Nidhogg. People didn’t even TRY to save her for several months… she considers the dragon her Father because of how much nicer he is than the Mother Crystal.  
Finally~ she holds strong ties with the Primals. She even earns them before fighting because of an alliance she holds with them. “I don’t kill you willfully, you give me Sanctuary and we’ll trade fairly,” situation with several letters already prepared before she fights them. It’s a bit of a Win-Win situation~ the only thing they don’t trade is Crystals.


	2. The Void and Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While people can be activating, nothing compares to the Void’s taint.

Falling through the void, a trio of skeletons could feel something watching them. The two little white skeletons clung to the large black skeleton. The eldest of the three held the children close, Trying to shield them from what ever watched them.  
A purple and black mist washed over the three before they fell onto a hard surface. The mist seemed to try poking them and trying to flood the three with its presence. They couldn’t tell how much time passed as their bones seemed to be stabbed and burned. The energy was an overwhelming tide of magic and pain.

‘Eorzeans have no tact,’ an Au Ra Thought as she marched through the Void, her magic lashing out at any Voidsent silly enough to raise their weapons. A little Ahriman fluttered by her side, it’s teeth wide with its usual grin.  
“Even if I live for another it’s none of their business!” She ranted aloud. “So what if she’s a Primal! It’s none of their damn business!” She growled as she kept marching on. “I’m technically a Voidsent and they don’t throw a fit! But using my soul to keep someone else alive?” She growled, unable to utter any more words in her anger.  
The eye flying next to her fluttered closer, worried for its owner. It had been there when she was called in to talk to the Eorzean Alliance, and it had not been pretty.  
“We have asked you here to discuss a disturbing rumor,” the elder Seedseer began, always one to try being gentle.  
“There’s been rumors that you’ve been carrying around one of the Primals,” Marshal Raubahn said bluntly. His dark eyes bored into the far shorter woman before him.  
“Please Tell is the truth of the matter,” The Elder Seedseer requested.  
Hokus Pokus sighed as she looked at the leaders of Eorzea, “why is such a matter important to you? I have done my job, and shall keep doing as I must. What is one little Primal to all of Eorzea?”  
The Admiral of Limsa Lominsa spoke up with a gun raised, “we wish to know if your mind is in the throes of a Primal.”  
“I am in the throes of NOBODY! Not a Primal, Not the Dragons, and certainly not Hydaelyn!” The Au Ra practically roared, her words almost spilling into dragon tongue, “I am Proxy to a Primal! I gave my life to save hers, lest the human she once was incarnate into the next! I shall take her place so that Ysayle Dangoulain May Be incarnated!”

It just went down hill from there to the eye’s horror. The leaders kept coming up with reasons holding onto the crystal was unwise, and fell to her draconic relation to the Void magic she lived with. They even questioned her place as leader to a Nation. Not long after she fled to the Void to get to one place nobody could bother her.  
Her magic went wild the instant the portal closed.

Now here they were. His owner was raising hell on the inhabitants of the Void, furious at those that call themselves Leaders. Those that though themselves superior to a woman who had saved them time and time again.  
Almost like a beacon of light, it saw the one thing that could calm the wrathful Dragoness. A pair of children in the arms of what could only be a protective parent. Sure they were all skeleton, but they were undoubtedly foreign to the Void. The mist like magic of the Void was coiling around the two; it’s taint trying to infect them.  
The winged eye flew to the two, a shard of his owner‘s Crystal of Light in its claws. The light of the crystal kept the Void away. The closer the eye got, the more the Void was forced to unravel from the trio.

A light. A small soft blue light shone on them and forced the pain away. The pain was eased by a chill in the air. Frost grew on their clothes, but it was not unpleasant. Far from unpleasant. A flying creature with orange skin and one large eye carried the light towards them in its jaws.  
Not far behind it was a woman he had never seen in any timeline. She had odd light purple skin with dark blue patches of scales and a pair of horns. Magic whipped around her.

Hokus Pokus was puzzled. Her anger receded in wake of curiosity and confusion. Her trusted companion, a Voidsent who would never gain back it’s former glory, had taken a fragment of Shiva’s Crystal. Its light cut through the mist before them.  
The light shone like a beacon, illuminating the way to a trio of skeletons. The largest was black in color with blue trails coming down from its eye sockets. He held two smaller skeletons, one looked to be a baby, while the other was still just a hatchling. Three springs at most.  
They all shook with pain even after being bathed in the light of a crystal. She took the crystal from the flying eye and amplified the light with the rest of the shards she held. It cleared the area of the Void’s taint and slowly froze any taint that had influenced the trio. She would have done more, but that would require her to use White Magic. Definitely NOT a good idea…  
It didn’t take long for the oldest of the three to come out of his pain induced haze. His eye sockets seemed to open(?) like normal eyes to reveal two different eyes. Both were set in a red socket. ‘Definitely not a Voidsent,’ she thought as she saw the ring of blue in one of his eyes.  
She carefully picked him up, noticing the flinch when she touched the skeleton, and carefully carried them to the portal she entered through. It was an ingenious little thing aboard the Void Arc. The second ship attached to her growing City-State of Drivania. Uncreative Name Sure, but it got the point across to the other leaders and common people what it is like.  
An entire island was dedicated to farming and Dragon habitation. Another for honoring the dead, and another for housing. The last was an island for businesses and a Hospital. This is where she took the skeletons with help from several dragons. There was a nice building entirely dedicated to the healing arts on the north-west island. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see... Headcannons;  
> 1, Lady Iceheart will become the soul of the next Shiva. It’s not too far of a stretch... she Died while Shiva faded into Aether. Both souls were still intertwined as she faded into the Stream of Life.  
> 2, Someone can take their place. Not so much what I think, as a plot device and easing my Soul’s pain after her passing...  
> 3, as the Cloud of Darkness said, “What I do not smother, I devour. What I cannot devour, I destroy.” So the Void can’t taint everything it touches immediately. I use Taint as a way to say how it seems to infect EVERYTHING it can get to. So I use this as a bit of an unpleasant introduction to one of the Void’s worst baddies...  
> and finally 4, the Void itself. While the void of Undertale is different, I still think the two may share some similarities and connections~  
> And I’m Sorry, we won’t really see from Error, Null, or Void’s perspectives quite yet...


End file.
